


Morning rituals

by Melime



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The mirror was large enough for both of them.





	Morning rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Rituais matutinos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009514) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #023 - mirror.

The mirror was large enough for both of them, it had to be, otherwise they would have to spend even longer getting ready in the mornings. It just made sense that they would get dressed together, as their fashion sense demanded some time to assemble the perfect look. It didn’t take long before they started to harmonize their outfits, little by little until it became a habit. Not dressing alike, or even in pairs, that would have been ridiculous, but adding little nods to the other’s outfit. It wasn’t a conscious gesture, simply another way their lives had become connected.


End file.
